deathnotefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mangafan 28
Hi Mangafan 28 -- wir freuen uns, dass Death Note jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Probleme am Anfang So, Mangafan, ich weiß dass du off bist, ich will aber dass dich das erreicht: ICh kannd ie MediaWIki-Systemnachrichten nicht bearbeiten und auch noch keine anderen Rechte wahrnehmen, wie etwa löschen, ich denke aber das kommt mit der Zeit also werde ich das zuerst einmal auf Testseiten und auf meiner persönlichen Gestaltungsseite ausprobieren. Wenn ich dann die Systemnachrichten editiren und auch die restlichen Bürokratendinge tun kann, werd ich das alles sofort auf die Seiten schreiben. Nur dass du dich nicht wunderst, dass nichts passiert^^. Ach ja, und danke für die erste Nachricht, hier die erste Antwort :P Fazzelo 21:15, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Find ich auch, vielen Dank. Hat mich auch genug Zeit und Mühe gekostet... Aber schämen brauchst du dich nicht, wir haben ja Zeit, da kannst du alles nachholen^^. Also, ich würde vorschlagen, ich mache jetzt bald noch den Hauptseitenentwurf auf meiner Testseite fertig, löse noch die letzten grafischen Probleme, erstelle einige Vorlagen, wie Inuse, Pro, Contra, Charainfo usw usf und dann mach ich mich and ie Artikel heran. Du kannst ja damit schonmal anfangen. Und wenn dann erstmal ein paar Artikel da sind, werb ich einige Member as dem Bleachwiki an, zum Beispiel SandalHatLuke, der is ja auch Death Note-Gucker. Fazzelo 22:02, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: DIe Signaturen hab ich auch nicht vergessen, dazu hab ich auch noch ne Frage. Könntest du mir per ICQ Links zu den Bildern von L und Light schicken, die ich benutzen soll, und welche Farbe soll deine Sig haben? So wie im Blwiki? SChirftart hab ich wiedergefunden, die kann also so bleiben. ::Also, prinzipiell gibt es keine Sagenaufteilung in einem ANime der nur 36 Episoden hat. Du kannst es aber so machen, dass du vor dem Zeitsprung und nach dem Zeitsprung schreibst. Wegen der Sig, wenn die Schriftfarbe schwarz sein soll, dann muss ich die Signatur aber auf weißen Hintergrund erstellen, damit sie sichtbar ist. Wnn du willst, mach ich das so, wenn du dir was anderes überlegen willst, bin ich jederzeit da. Fazzelo 22:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::P.S.:Guckt dein Cousin auch Anime? WIll er nicht vielleicht auch im Bleach- oder Death Note WIki mitmachen? xD :::Jo, wieder da, was gibts? Fazzelo 19:54, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) re Jooo, also mit der Kategorie, das finde ich nicht so gut, da es sich lohnt, eine Kategorie mit 3 darin verzeichneten Artikeln zu haben, aber wenn du es unbedingt haben wllst, machen wir einfach die Kategorien und stellen da Redirects zu den Begriffsklärungsseien rein, okay? Un zu deinen Artikeln: Also, ich finde einige ganz gut gelungen, beispielsweise is Light ganz vernünftig, aber sowas wie Near oder Teru Mikami, das hat noch Potenzial. Und das sollte dann auch möglichst b ald ausgeschöpft werden, da wir sonst dasselbe Problem wie damals im Bleachwiki haben, dass wir nen hohen Artikelcount haben, aber einige Artikel davon unbrauchbar sind. Im Bleachwiki is das ja größtenteils jetzt vorbei, aber hier können wir von Anfang an vorbeugen, zumal Death Note ja auch schon abgeschlossen ist und wir von daher keine Aktualisierungen zu machen brauchen. Also, eigentlich schon ganz gut. Ich mach mich auch bald mal über ein paar Artikel her, versprochen, aber ich hab mir im Moment vorganommen, in nächster Zeit die Vizekommandanten und Vizard im Bleachwiki etwas aufzupeppen, von daher wird das ganz schön stress... Naja, wenn wir Ferien haben, wird alles besser ;) Fazzelo 23:23, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) L Lawliet Es tut mir leid, wenn ich noch nciht damit begonnen habe, aber ich habe momentan einiges in desr Schule auch anderweitig zu tun, und da das BleachWiki momentan meine Priorität hat und ich dort nur kleinere Artikelverbesserungen übernehmen werde, glaube ich nicht, dass ich mit halber Aufmerksamkeit einen Artikel wie L schreiben sollte, der meine gesamte Aufmersamkeit verdient, deswegen habe ich bisher noch nichts bei L gemacht. Aber wie du siehst, habe ich mich gleich zu beginn um den Skin dieses Wikis gekümmert, also tu mir den Gefallen und gedulde dich ein bisschen, oder wenn du nicht warten kannst, schreib den Artikel selbst. Ich weiß, dass du jetzt Bürokrat dieses Wikis bist und das Verlangen danach, dass alles so schnell wie möglich zusammenkommen soll, aber gedulde dich und nimm potentiellen Usern nicht die gesamte Arbeit weg, die sollen ja auch einen Grund haben sich hier anzumelden. Fazzelo 15:45, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) re:Hauptseite Sorry, das war meine Schuld. Ich hab am Style Sheet rumgebastelt, damit die Headerboxen und Sidebars runde Ecken bekommen, da sind sich dann wohl irgendwie zwei Codes in die Quere gekommen und dadurch dann eben die Veränderung. Ich hab die Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht, wenn es bei dir immernoch so aussieht, dann drück mal Steuerung und F5. Wie gesagt, tut mir Leid, war ein Versuch, und das mit der HS hab ich garnicht bemerkt^^ Fazzelo 20:11, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) hallo ich bin shinigamifan1 ich könnte etwas hilfe mit dieser total coolen seite gebrauchen irgenwie weiß ich nicht ob ich jez mitglied bin oder nicht.magst du übrigens die Shinigamis so gerne wie ich ich liebe diese düsteren Erscheinungen einfach. hallo ich finde diese Seite super ich bin übrigens Shinigamifan1 und ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen ob meine bissher wenigen beiträge euch etwas geholfen haben.bald wird die halbe Seite mit meinen Artikeln zugekleistert sein.Scherz ich geb mir mühe euch zu helfen wo es nur geht Tschüss Shinigamifan1 00:47, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ähm ich habe schon ein paar Regel in Umganag mit dem Death note reingestellt hoffe das bringt was ich bemühe mich es möglichst genau zu machen und so gut wie alee Regel reinzustellen könntet ihr mir noch sagen wo man die DVD's zu Death Note kaufen kann Danke Shinigamifan1 13:33, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) RE Verwirrt Also ich persönlich bevorzuge den Artikel Death Note Anleitung, da dieser besser strukturiert ist. Der Artikel Regeln des Death Note kann einen Redirect zu dem Anleitungsartikel haben. Fazzelo 15:12, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hi, ich wollte euch sagen, das Design eures Wikis ist echt klasse - wenn ihr aber wiedeerwarten doch noch Fragen habt, könnt ihr mich gerne fragen! Noch eine kurze Info, die euch evtl. auch interessieren könnte :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:11, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) (sorry, falls die Farben nicht mitspielen... einfach nochmal melden oder gleich hier vorbeischauen) Blöder Typ Ey da gibt es irgend so einen Typ der eure Artikel verändert und sie voll mit schmutzigen Wörtern füll ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn ihr das Problem löst.--Jannisking 00:00, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC)Ich find euer Wiki nähmlich super aufgebaut und gestaltet. zurück Schön mal wieder etwas von einem anderen Admin zu hören von überhaupt jemandem etwas zu hören hier xD!! Ich habe versucht hier etwas "aufzuräumen" und auch ein bisschen "auszubauen"... Ich hoffe, dass du soweit mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden bist! ;) Es ist leider sehr aufwendig und zeitintensiv und da ich mich gerade mitten in meinem Studium befinde, ist auch meine Zeite twas knapp bemessen. Außerdem musste ich mich ersteinmal in die Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten und -techniken eines Wikis einarbeiten hatte keine Ahnung was für ein kompliziertes Anliegen das sein kann xD. Trotzdem versuche ich selbst alle zwei Tage mal reinzuschauen, um Fragen von Usern oder Besuchern zu beantworten bzw. auch mal wieder an einem Artikel weiterzuarbeiten oder zu redigieren! Auch die "Baustelle Light Yagami" ist zu einem großen Teil auf meinen Mist gewachsen- denn als ich diese Wiki das erste Mal ansah, war dieser Artikel die größte Katastrophe (wie du sagtest: Randalismus). Ich weiß, dass der Artikel auch momentan wie ein Schlachtfeld aussieht, dies liegt aber auch daran, dass ich den größten Abschnitt extrem sorgfältig ausgearbeitet habe und daran anknüpfen will. Dies ist jedoch ziemlich "schwer" und hat mich eine Unmenge an Zeit gekostet (wichtige Stellen im Manga finden und interpretieren). Ich würde jedoch diesen Artikel gerne in dem Stil beenden, weil es doch gerade Light ist, der durch die Wandlung seinen Charakters durch die Texte Obhas und seine Darstellung Obata grandiosem Können eine Vielfalt an Interpretationsansätzen bietet! Das war auch gleichzeitig der Grund, weshalb ich einfach in "Eigenentscheidung" Lights Artikel als erstes zum Artikel des Monats erkoren habe! Ich hatt gehofft, so einige Leute auf die Masse an Arbeit, die an dem Artikel noch angebracht werden muss, aufmerksam zu machen und gleichzeitig diese zu motivieren, mitzuhelfen!auch zum Teil gelungen ist- eine sehr nette Userin hat den kompletten Text auf Rechtsschreibfehler durchsucht und diese korrigiert!- das ist aber leider der Einzelfall Wenn du also Zeit und Lust hast und wieder in das "Death-Note-Universum" eingetaucht bist- würde es mich freuen, mal wieder einen mehr oder minder aktiven User hier zu sehen! ;) Noch ein Wort zum Artikel des Monats: Wir können das gerne im Forum posten- müssen aber eventuell auch irgendwo dann darauf aufmerksam machen, dass die Wahl dort erfolgt! Damit sozusagen auch die "Lauf-User-Schaft", die nur zufällig auf das Wiki gestoßen ist, sieht, wo man abstimmen kann! In diesem Sinne hoffe ich demnächst mal wieder was von dir zu hören! :) Und vielleicht wird mit steigender Aktivität der Admins dem Wiki auch neues Leben eingehaucht ;)) Lg Miss Niu 09:57, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) (kein Problem wegen der Groß- und Kleinschreibung, hier auf der Diskussionsseite ist das ja auch okay ;)) L.Y. Das konnte ich nicht wiissen- und gleizeitig ist das tatsächlich eine äußerst schwammige Bezeichnung. Die Frage und das Problem, welches sich dabei stellt, ist natürlich inwieweit Qualität der Ungenauheit weichen soll und darf. Wie auch immer- wenn du mit der Bearbeitung beginnst, schaue ich mir das mal an- um nun doch nochmal auf den Ursprungsartikel zurück zu kommen (den den ich gesehen habe, als ich das erste Mal das Wiki begutachtet habe): Der war katastrophal (nicht wegen Obszönitäten o.ä. später ja mal kurze Zeit ein Problem war, sondern wegen dem unglaublich schlechten Stil und der katastrophalen Rechtschreibung]. Keine Anhnung inwieweit da Vandalen am Werk waren- ich schaue wie gesagt mal- den so einen elabiorerteten Text wie der des Light Yagami findet sich nirgends mehr in dem Wiki und den möchte ich auch nicht aufgeben. Miss Niu 10:12, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) edit: Danke für die Information. edit2: Nur noch eine Kommentar, damit du jetzt nicht denkst, ich will unbedingt mein Geschreibsel bei L.Y. durchsetzen ;) Gestalte du den Artikel so um wie du es für richtig hälst- ich speicher mir das einfach mal, was ich selbst dazu verfasst habe! -okay, dann machen wirs halt so xD :D Was falsches geschrieben Hi, Ich hab bei Tsugumi Ohba eine Kategorie hinzugefügt @.@ jetz weiß ich nicht wie ich sie wieder weg machen kann... Das war totaler schwachsinn von mir! Nears "N" Hallo, ich habe mir den Artikel zu Near angesehen und dort steht - dass wie Ls buchstabe auch, das "N" von Near in Old English gefonted ist. wies mit dem Manga steht weiss ich nicht, aber im Anime ist es definitiv NICHT Old Enlish: Datei:389915-i283.photobucket.com-albums-kk281-DannyBoy007Productions-N.gif Old English Nears "N" thumb|left Gruß Vildorn PS: ich konnte leider nichts weiter herausfinden, wollte es nur mal anmerken Vildorn 23:12, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) anmerkung: am artikel selber habe ich nichts verändert, weil ich wie gesagt nicht weiss, ob es im manga auch dieses N ist. da müsste jemand von den profis mal nachsehen ;) wenn dem nicht so ist, ändere ich den artikel gerne für euch um.